But the blood looks better on your perfect hands
by a song for jeffrey
Summary: Ryou always had underlying feelings but no one ever took the time to find out what they were, until one fateful night, a brilliant yami comes up with an idea. A party? booze? it seems that sweet innocent Ryou has a few suprises of his own.
1. Chapter one

"_**I should have seen it when my hope was new  
My heart is black and my body is blue"**_

**Ryou PoV**

"Malik…Malik are you there?" I said in a hushed tone while poking my head through the Ishtar's front door. There was, seemingly, no one home.

I moved the rest of my body inside, since the people on the street were giving me weird looks and probably becoming suspicious as to why there was a white haired boy standing halfway into their house, whispering.

I took my shoes off, even though their carpet was a dark brown and dirt would have most likely gone unnoticed; I guess it is just my nature. I ventured up the stairs and down the hallway to his room.

"Malik?" I whispered at his door. There was no answer. Again, I whispered his name to the door. Silence answered me back and as I started to turn, a pale hand grasped my shoulder firmly, causing me to grimace and turn around, my eyes wide and bemused.

I was facing none other than the fiendish devil himself; my yami.

"Why the hell are you whispering Ryou?…dumb ass." He said in a tone that a mother might say should "not be used inside". "Besides, they're out" he said to me, blatant smirk on his face.

Bakura then began to raid the fridge, despite my desperate attempts to make him stop. I must have upset him, because in a mater of seconds he had shoved me aggressively into the wall on the opposite side of the hallway and approached me at a rapid pace, holding onto that creepy grin of his.

He pushed my body harder up against the wall with his own, pinning my arms above my head. I could feel the blood rushing to my face as the door to the house opened once again.

Malik and Marik came in, seeing my awkward position…silently telling them something I did not want to be revealed.

I slid out from Bakura's grip, ahemed, and pretended to brush the invisible dirt off of my sleeves. Laughter from Marik erupted and seemingly echoed throughout the room and made my face glow brightly as I stood in uncomfortable silence.

"So Bakura, how often do you make it a habit of seducing your other half in my house?" Marik said. My face grew surprisingly hotter, and butterflies formed in my stomach.

"Why exactly are you here Ryou?" Malik asked me "let's go somewhere else to talk, I can't hear over Marik's obnoxious voice."

Shyly, but no where near hesitantly, I turned and darted out the front door after Malik, pulling it shut behind me. The setting sun's light graced my senses and cast strange shadows around my body as I struggled to keep up with the fast paced boy.

End part one.

(So that was short. Lol, sorry. There will be more of this if you want, after all, my family and I are taking a 6 hour driving trip tomorrow… plenty of time to write this.. or perhaps start yet ANOTHER new story. Thanks! Uhm the quote is from the "Cardigans" song "losing my favorite game" yep, and that's all. )


	2. Chapter two

**But the Blood Looks Better on your Perfect Hands**

**Chapter two**

Ryou PoV

------------------

It's not that he loves me, or even likes me for that matter. I'm just a toy to be used for his own satisfaction.

And no, I'm not gay; it's just that I never move to stop him. He comes for me when the timing is least expected, though, I suppose by now I have learned what the aggressive gleam in his eyes stands for. 'I should end this. Right now I should en-…' I found myself thinking, but was cut off by an arm snaking its way around my waste.

'...end this…'

"Bakura," I began, but he answered me with such an innocent-like "hm?" that my thoughts were distracted.

"I...uh…please..." I stepped forward and turned to face him, ready to tell him off. "Bakura I'm not going to let yo-…" but I was interrupted.

"Oh, Ryou, forgot to mention. We're having a little...'get together'…tonight. I'll be needing a ride to the store. Now. Let's go."

"Wait! What are you doing! We can't have anyone over; remember what my father told me?"

"I'm gone until the 15th of next month Ryou. Keep your apartment clean and don't have anyone over. Oh, and try not to eat ALL the food this time…"

"If I disobey him again he'll… he'll...probably make me move back with him again…or something…But whatever he does it won't be good!"

"For Chrisake Ryou, it couldn't be worse than what I could do to you. 'Gone until the 15th?' that's almost a full month. Get your priorities straight, you stupid boy; I can't believe you'd rather be alone for a month and obey that sonuvabitch of a dad. Honestly. Now drive me to the store."

He has been monologuing an awful lot lately; quite unusual.

"Kura, this isn't a good idea! Do you know how much trouble we could be in if someone calls the police? This neighborhood is under a security watch system."

"You didn't seem to care about the police the other night; you would have thought someone was being murdered-you were being so loud….I wasn't even being that rough with you." He mused out loud, "Plus, that's only IF we get caught. Which we won't. I never get caught."

I slouched my shoulders and walked toward the car my dad left me. Bakura was clearly not going to be talked out of this one.

"Marik is coming over to help me with some things. He's bringing the good stuff, so you better let him in- no letting him stand out on the doorstep this time Ryou. Oh, and his other half is coming too…maybe you could learn to loosen up a bit with him around? At least you'll stay out of my way…damn distractions." He finished with a barely audible whisper.

I looked at him for a minute, puzzled and still a little taken aback that I was about to be the host for a party, and turned towards my bedroom. What was I going to do…? 'I can't throw a party…even if _I _wasn't really the one throwing it….What to do…what to do…what to do…'

I laid my head back onto my pillow and stared at the ceiling, tracing little shapes with my eyes. There was an hour before Marik was supposed to be here, which either meant he would be here in 15 minutes or he would arrive in 2 hours, depending on his mood. So I would just rest my eyes…for a few minutes…and then everything will be fine…

(Time passes…45 minutes later…6:00)

"Quiet! If you wake him up I'll kill you!"

A harsh whisper erupted from Bakura's mouth as Marik crept over to my bedside, temporary hair dye in hand. And thanks to my dumb habit of deep sleeping, I did not wake up; even as the dye brush touched my hair. I stirred, but did not wake. Other than rolling over to face away from the light coming in from the open door I made no attempts to stop them...i never make any attempts to stop them...false innocence is my way out. No one will ever know...

-------------------

(sorry for the short chapter, review with suggestions/comments/whatever.)


End file.
